the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
The King's Avatar Wikia:Guidebook
Welcome to The King's Avatar Wikia Guidebook. The lists on this page include various rules and policies for editing on this page that will continue to develop. As the page continues to develop, so will this page. Please take a look at it. General Rules * Do not vandalize any articles. ** Vandalism includes: Deleting (all) text. ** Adding pointless, speculated, or unrelated information. ** Changing the article's name. ** Changing the language of the text in an article or a user's profile. ** Adding categories to User pages. ** Changing information on a User's page that hasn't been requested. * Debates are allowed, but keep it civilized. * Following Rule #2, slandering, name-calling, hostility, and so forth is not allowed. Repeated acts will result in a block. * Do not ask for Sysop, Admin, etc. * No advertising or spamming is allowed. * Do not create pointless articles. If you see a pointless article, please put the template on the page for an Sysop to delete it. * Fanon articles or content are not allowed on this Wikia. Only canon material is to be posted on this Wikia. * Alternate accounts on the Wikia are NOT 'allowed if they are to bolster to support something. If you wish to make an alternate account, please specify to which account is the main account. Using alts to bolster support will result in a '''2 week ban. ' Images * Images should contain meaningful names. Meaning an image that is named "12312351.jpg" is not meanful, but an image named "YeXiuPlayingGlory.jpg" is meaningful. * When uploading Images make sure that the name of the image is different than that of another image. If anything, get a bit more specific with the file name. * Make sure that the image does not already exist on the Wikia. Duplicate images will be deleted. * If you're attempting to replace an image, make sure that the file has A) a higher dimension and B) equal or greater quality. * Any sort of pornography, nudity, etc. is not allowed, even from an official source. First offense is a warning, anything after that will result in a ban starting at 1 month. * Multiple images from the manhua. Pages Editing Rules * Articles should contain canon information that either happened in the Novel, Manhua, or Animation. * When editing articles, please keep a neutral standing. * Do not boost/spam edits. Check your edits before saving so you don't have to go instantly back into editing. * Parent tab colors should display the players team's color from the end of the Novel. * A continuation about Parent tabs, only the main page should contain categories. * When adding information onto pages, depending on the character, don't put a sentence, and then save. ** Information should be meaningful as well. * References for information should be included as well with a link on where you got the information. * Edit summaries should contain what was changed on the page. These summaries should also not include any crude remarks. ** The Minor Edit Button is to be clicked if no huge difference is made between the current version and the edited version. This should be used in case of: Typo fixes, formatting, etc. It is generally used when it is something that is not a large enough issue to be disputed. If you believe someone may dispute your changes, please do not mark it as a minor. * Disputes about information on a page should be discussed in a civil manner. ** Should an "Edit War" happen, the page will be locked down until further notice. * Article edits should not be signed. Definitions of Various Headings * '''Appearance: As its meaning, the information in this heading should provide information regarding the overall appearance of the character (brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, muscular, etc.) * Personality: How the person acts and their typical habits. * History: Information that regards to the person prior to their debut in the Novel/Manhua/Animation. * Plot: Information that regards what the character does as the Novel/Manhua/Animation moves along. * Skills and Abilities: The types of prowess that a character has in a field. This heading includes Hand Speed, Tactics, skills that they're widely known for. * Gallery: Contains images of the character. * Achievements: What the character achieved during their time as a Glory player or their life in general. * Trivia: This includes some facts about the character. * Current Roster: Displays the roster of a team at the end of Novel. * Transfers: Displays the transfers that occurred throughout the numeral Seasons that occurred within the Alliance. * Retired: Displays the players that have retired from the team. ** Players like Ye Xiu who retired from a team, and then returned a year later, still fall under this category. * Team Operations: Displays the various departments that are within a team. This includes Guild Leaders, Technical Staff, Guild Staff, and so forth. * Guilds: Information regarding a Guild. This Heading contains their purpose, Guild Leader, Branches, and so forth. * Matches: Contains information of who the team played and the results within a table. The information here contains: The opponent team's name, Individual (?/3), Group (?/2), and Team (?/5) results, the total points accumulated out of 10, and the result (Win/Loss/Tie) with the color (Green, Red, or Grey) * Characters: The characters that took part in a situation. * References: Where the information was pulled from. Translations Translations of characters, teams, equipment, etc. should follow the translations found on GravityTales. These translations '''should not '''be changed unless authorized by an admin or translations are changed by the the editrs on GravityTales. Examples of translations are shown below. * Happy instead of Xing Xin or Joyful Flourish * Tiny Herb instead of Weicao * Myriad Manifestation Umbrella instead of Thousand Chance Umbrella * Soft Mist instead of Gentle Mist Punishments Even though we do have helpful contributors, there are those who tend to think they're above everyone else. As such, inability to follow the rules will result in a block or in a severe/repeated case a permanent ban. If a user attempts to bypass an existing ban by creating a new account, that account will be banned (permanently) and the existing ban on their account will be prolonged. The following consists the lengths of a ban that a user is entitled to: * Warning * 1 Day * 3 Days * 1 Week * 2 Weeks ** Alternate Account Strike * 1 Month ** Vandalism 1st Strike ** Pornography, nudity, etc. 2nd offense * 3 Months * 6 Month ** Vandalism 2nd Strike * 1 Year * Permanent ** Alternate accounts to bypass bans ** Multiple rule violations ** Severe vandalism ** 3rd Vandalism Strike Disputes If you believe that anything is deemed unfair, please discuss within the forum or on a talk page in a civil manner. Not everything is perfect or as simple as it seems, so further explanations will be provided if needed. Category:Policies